Monk: Mr. Monk and the Employee of the Month
"Mr. Monk and the Employee of the Month" is the seventh episode of season three of the crime drama/comedy series Monk and the thirty-sixth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Scott Foley and written by Ross Abrash. It first aired on the USA Network on August 6th, 2004. In this episode, a Mega Mart employee named Edna Coruthers dies in what appears to be a horrible accident. Although Stottlemeyer and Disher are nearly ready to dimiss the case, Monk feels there is more to the woman's death than meets the eye. Complicating matters however is the store's manager, Joe Christie, a former SFPD detective who was booted off the force for stealing evidence, which ultimately led to the release of a criminal who went on to kill two cops. In order to get to the bottom of the case however, Monk must go undercover as a retail clerk at Mega Mart. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on the Monk: The Complete Third Season DVD collection. * Production code number: T-2108. * This is the only episode of Monk directed by Scott Foley. He is better known as an actor, who has appeared on such shows like True Blood. * This is the only episode of Monk written by Ross Abrash. Abrash was a regular series writer on Saturday Night Live, The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson and Real Time with Bill Maher. He also wrote the "More to Love" episode of Empty Nest. Monkisms * Monk learns that the death threats all came from the same person based on the fact that the stamps on the letters perfectly fit one another, indicating that they all came from the same role, even though the post marks indicated that they were mailed from different post offices. Bloopers Quotes * Adrian Monk: What do you know about her? * Joe Christie: That's Jennie Silverman. She's the best employee we've got. They just offered her a management position at the new store on Livingston and she turned it down. * Adrian Monk: Why would she do that? * Joe Christie: pointedly I don't know. Maybe she has friends here she's loyal to. * Adrian Monk: Those two cops were married. One of them had kids. I'm loyal to them. .... * Adrian Monk: What's next? * Joe Christie: Eighty-nine cent plastic commemorative plaque. Would you kill somebody to get this? * Adrian Monk: I'd kill somebody NOT to get it. .... * Benjy Fleming: These puzzles have 500 pieces EACH! Now we're mixing 'em toghether... OK, open your eyes! Ready... Go! * Rudy: Mr. Monk Is he a robot? * Benjy Fleming: No, he's a person! * Rudy: Wow! What else can he do? * Benjy Fleming: He vacuums a lot... And he solves murders. * Rudy: You could sell tickets to this! * Benjy Fleming: I know, I know! I want to, but my mum won't let me. He's her boss. * Sharona Fleming: Benjy, what are you doing? He's not a toy! * Benjy Fleming: He doesen't care, he likes it! Don't you, Mister Monk? .... * Lt. Randall Disher: A forty-two-inch flat-screen TV fell on her. She was killed instantly. * Sharona Fleming: That's horrible. TV still work? * Captain Leland Stottlemeyer: Sharona, the TV just killed a woman. * Sharona Fleming: What are you going to do? Lock it up? .... * Adrian Monk: Tell me about the Lobster Barrel. * Joe Christie: It's a family place. It's noisy, there's a million kids. You wouldn't last five minutes. It's got a great all-you-can-eat buffet with seven different types of shrimp: jumbo shrimp, batter-dipped shrimp, tempura shrimp... * Adrian Monk: Okay, stop telling me about the Lobster Barrel. * Joe Christie: Barbecue shrimp... * Adrian Monk: Stop. See also External Links * * * * * "Mr. Monk and the Employee of the Month" at the Monk Wiki ---- Category:Monk/Episodes Category:Monk/Season 3 episodes